slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Sarich
Natalie Sarich Biography She initially was a friend of the Teen Addiction until they invited Sarah Palmer and Monique Adams into their social group in "Pilot". In "Overtime" it is revealed she is in a relationship with Lyle West, until he breaks up with her in "Trekmind" for insulting Sarah. She competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, in the school musical production of Grease against Sarah, but Sarah ends up receiving the lead, leaving Natalie jealous. During the musical, Natalie manipulates and bullies Sarah making her believe that she has a weight problem, while pretending to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Sarah ends up developing an eating disorder, which comes to breaking point in "Christmas", when she faints at Sectionals. She dates Lyle's older half-brother, Noan, until they break up prior to Movin' Our. In Movin' Out, she bonds with Ryder Lynn after they both share common experiences with each other. Throughout the season, Natalie slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologizing to Sarah and becoming an active member of Teen Addiction. Relationships Lyle West (ex-boyfriend) The relationship is first seen in Overtime, when Lyle and Natalie reveal to Sarah that they are in a relationship. Lyle breaks up with her in Trekmind and Natalie blames it on Sarah and says that he and Sarah will regret it. In The Role You Were Born To Play, Natalie spots Lyle looking at Ryder flirting with Sarah and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Sarah. They talk at the sign up sheet and Natalie says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born To Hard Jive, Natalie begins to get feisty and at one point is taken of the stage by Lyle after she tried to go after Sarah. At the callback sheet, Lyle and Natalie lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Natalie and Ryder, respectively. Lyle getting the role of Putzie and Natalie getting Patty Simcox. Lylr says that it didn't work out and Natalie says that he has been saying that a lot. Noah West (ex-boyfriend) At the dance, they playfully exchange insults. Natalie then assures Noah, though, that she thinks highly of him. She then offers him to have sex in the back of her car, for which they leave the dance early. It is then revealed in Valentine by Ryder that Noah is "currently dating a sophomore" who is more than likely Natalie. They are currently broken-up, as mentioned by Natalie in Movin' Out. Songs Solos Season One: Song mdikm.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Grease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Song mnkc.png|Love To Burn (Birthday Girl) (episode version)|link=Love To Burn Song 49.jpg|The New You (Christmas)|link=The New You Song enjdf.jpg|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (Movin' Out)|link=Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Season Three: Song dnmf.png|The Rose (Choke)|link=The Rose Duets Season Two: Song msc.jpg|Everybody Talks (Lyle West) (Duets)|link=Everybody Talks Song fncv.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Sarah Palmer) (Duets)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song iej.jpg|Potential Breakup Song (Monique Adams) (Birthday Girl)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song dnmc.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Sarah Palmer) (Beautiful)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Song nmc.jpg|Ghost (Lyle West) (Everlasting)|link=Ghost Season Three: Song nkfv.jpg|Say Something (Lyle West) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Say Something Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character